


vertiginous news

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is so whipped, First Kiss, Lucas is a ballsy hedgehog, M/M, cute and fluffy, this takes place after the piano scene in ep 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: He’s in love with the way Lucas just played the piano for him, he’s in love with the way Lucas teased him about his drawings, he’s in love, he’s in love, he’s in love. He just can’t help but feel like Lucas is full of beautiful little surprises, like his ability to play piano. All Eliott wanted to do was uncover more, more, more.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	vertiginous news

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the piano piece that plays at the end of episode 2 :,)

Eliott couldn’t believe his luck sometimes.

Here he was, sitting in his tiny living room with the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid eyes on. _Lucas_. Not only that, but the whole time they had been hanging out, Lucas was looking at him a certain way, making Eliott think _maybe, maybe_. Every time Lucas’s stormy blue eyes raked over Eliott, Eliott’s entire body was on fire. And Lucas had never even _touched_ him. Eliott wasn’t sure if he could handle that thought right now without a seriously awkward encounter, ending in him shoving Lucas out of the apartment so that he could, um, _take care of things_. It had only been a week since Lucas and Eliott had first met, but already Eliott was falling for him, and he was falling _hard_. He’d never felt for anybody the way he felt about Lucas, and he couldn’t help but think perhaps Lucas felt the same way. Or at least, maybe Lucas liked Eliott too. That would be enough.

But besides all of _that_, Lucas chose this time to sit at Eliott’s old piano, try out a couple of notes in succession, ignore Eliott’s stupid joke about having a triangle, and play the most beautiful music Eliott ever heard. Every hair on his body stood on end, and he felt like he was floating through heaven; he could barely pick between closing his eyes and listening to the notes or opening his eyes as wide as he could, keeping his longing gaze on Lucas. He decided on the latter; who was he kidding, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Lucas even if he tried.

Lucas’s fingers continued to fly effortlessly over the keys as he began to slow the piece down, into the ending. By the time the last notes rang out, Eliott could barely breathe. Lucas finally turned around to look at him, like, _what do you think?_

Eliott couldn’t even think of words to describe what he just heard. Breathtaking was merely an understatement. He could have written a whole book talking about it, and that wouldn’t have been enough. He realized he’d been staring at Lucas for a while now without giving any sort of verbal reaction, which was probably weird, so he finally spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

“That was crazy.”

Lucas looks at him still, and jokes, “Well, it’s no Star Wars theme, but…”

Eliott looks at Lucas, and as they’re staring at each other, Eliott feels it. He knows he’s in love with Lucas. He’s in love with the way Lucas just played the piano for him, he’s in love with the way Lucas teased him about his drawings, he’s in love, he’s in love, he’s in love. He just can’t help but feel like Lucas is full of beautiful little surprises, like his ability to play piano. All Eliott wanted to do was uncover more, more, more.

“You’re surprising,” Eliott says. Lucas smiles a bit at that, and Eliott’s heart flips. “I like surprising people,” he adds, just because he wants Lucas to get the hint. Lucas’s smile grows even bigger, almost fond, and _holy shit are we having a moment_, but right then Eliott’s phone vibrates on the table in front of him, signaling a text. Eliott curses the universe for interrupting his and Lucas’s very romantic staring contest.

He looks down at his phone and sees that it’s a text from Lucille, and he suddenly remembers that he was supposed to meet her in right about five minutes. Great. He quickly sobers up as he realizes he’s going to have to cut this amazing evening with Lucas short.

However, when he opens up the text, it reads: _Hey, my parents are in town for the weekend and they want me to have dinner with them. Sorry but it doesn’t seem like I’ll be able to get out of it. Call you tomorrow xx_.

Things just couldn’t be getting any better. Now, he actually has the rest of the night with Lucas, for however long he could have him. Eliott lets out a huge breath of relief, one that Lucas notices. 

“Is everything okay?” Lucas asks from his spot still sitting on the piano bench, voice tinged with worry. He gets up and starts making his way back to the couch next to Eliott. Eliott moves over a bit to make room for Lucas, even though he wants nothing more than to cuddle right up against Lucas’s side and breathe him in.

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s fine. Some plans just fell through, that’s all.” The couch sinks as Lucas sits down.

“Guess you’re stuck with me, then,” Lucas says with a grin. _This beautiful boy_. 

“Guess I’m stuck,” Eliott replies, leaning his head back on the couch and glancing over at Lucas, only to find that Lucas is already staring straight at him. He feels like he’s looking directly into Lucas’s soul, especially with how he’d just played the piano like that. Eliott doesn’t want to freak Lucas out though, so he clears his throat after a few seconds and turns his head so he’s looking straight forward. He can see Lucas, still looking at him, in his periphery. And it’s killing him to not just kiss the shit out of Lucas right then and there, in that moment. But he knows that his moments of spontaneity aren’t typically received well, from past experiences.

So instead, he turns back and says to Lucas, about to ask him if he wants to pick the next record to listen to, but Lucas is already opening up his mouth to say something.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Eliott?”

Eliott chokes on the sip of beer he’d just taken. “What?” he barely coughs out, “what do you mean?”

“You know, like, do you think every person on earth has one person they’re like, destined to be with?”

Eliott turns and sees that Lucas is now sitting up, still gazing at Eliott. He can’t believe Lucas just asked him that. _Lucas_. The boy that he’s in love with just asked him about _soulmates_. He is seriously one fucking lucky guy. 

But honestly, Eliott has totally thought about soulmates before. At one point he even thought Lucille was his soulmate, but now that feeling was wearing off, especially since he met Lucas. And with the way Lucas was looking at him, Eliott just _knew_ there had to be something here, something big.

“I think so, yes,” Eliott responds, trying to sound as smooth as possible, but probably failing miserably. “I think some pairs of soulmates are more ‘meant to be’ than others, though,” he adds, just barely breathing by this point. 

Did he just see Lucas’s gaze flick down to his lips for a second?

“How do you know which ones are more powerful?”

Is Lucas leaning in, ever so slightly?

“I think it shows in how much you let the other in, how much you show the other person who you are inside,” Eliott shudders, eyes fixed on Lucas’s, which are becoming hooded and looking _hungry_. _Jesus christ_ Eliott was going to die. He leans in another inch towards Lucas.

“Kind of like how you just played the piano for me. That was incredible Lucas. You’re amazing. Showing me something so special, so beautiful. That’s showing someone who you are,” Eliott’s voice is edging on plain rough now, he’s so caught up in the fact that he’s mere inches away from Lucas’s face. 

“Eliott,” Lucas says, voice equally rough, “you wanna know why I played that for you?”

Eliott is so far past the point of speaking, so he just nods, biting his lip. Lucas places his hand on top of his.

“It’s because you’re the first person I’ve ever really wanted to see me.”

Eliott can’t take it anymore. He’s so close to Lucas he’s going cross-eyed, and their noses are softly brushing against each other. He gingerly brings his hand to Lucas’s chin, and Lucas sucks in a breath at that.

“Can I kiss you?” Eliott asks.

“Yes, please.”

Eliott closes whatever distance is left between them and presses his lips softly, but firmly, against Lucas’s. It’s so warm, Lucas is so warm. He turns his whole body so he’s completely facing Lucas and cups his face in his hands while Lucas’s own hands have found a desperate grip on Eliott’s waist. The kiss turns more intense as Lucas quite literally climbs onto Eliott’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Eliott buries his hands in Lucas’s hair, trying to ground himself. Eliott licks Lucas’s bottom lip, asking for permission, and Lucas provides. He opens his mouth wider as Eliott deepens the kiss, their tongues gliding against each other, tasting, feeling. Lucas moans as Eliott drags his lips down to his jaw and then his neck, latching on to suck a love bite. Eliott swears he’s never heard a more beautiful sound than Lucas moaning. It isn’t long though before Lucas is grabbing Eliott’s face and bringing him back up to meet his lips for another searing kiss, and Eliott is _flying_.

“_Fuck, Eliott_,” Lucas breathes out as the finally break away.

“I know,” Eliott replies as he kisses Lucas’s cheek, nose, forehead, and lips once again, for good measure. 

He pulls away to look at Lucas, lips puffy and hair a mess. Eliott doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful. 

“Will you stay here tonight?” Eliott blurts out, because he honestly can’t imagine spending tonight without Lucas by his side. “We don’t have to do anything, I just want to be with you.”

Lucas smiles and kisses Eliott again, softly but surely. “I want to be with you, too. But just so we’re clear: I’m the little spoon, got it?”

Eliott laughs as he takes Lucas’s hand and leads him away from the couch and into his bedroom. 

Later, after they’d spent another hour and a half making out and Eliott is completely wrapped around Lucas, arm draped securely around his waist, Eliott hears a small voice.

“Eliott?”

“Yeah, Lucas?”

“I’m really glad your plans fell through.”

Eliott wakes up the next morning to the soft sounds of piano keys.


End file.
